Diego's Wipedown
Diego's Wipedown is the 10th & 11th episode of Season 4, and of ''Every Witch Way''. Summary After the Continuum break ends, Emma works hard to restore her relationship with Jax; Maddie tries to get Diego to forgive her. Cast * Paola Andino as Emma Alonso * Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt * Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz * Nick Merico as Daniel Miller * Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice * Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson * Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda * Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa * Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda * Katie Barberi as Ursula Van Pelt * Melissa Carcache as Lily * René Lavan as Francisco Alonso * Todd Allen Durkin as Agamemnon * Mia Matthews as Desdemona * Elizabeth Elias as Mia Black * Betty Monroe as Liana Woods-Novoa Gallery Trivia * Daniel remembers Emma chose Jax instead of him. * Daniel asks Emma why did she pick Jax. * Emma reveals she can't explain why she chose Jax and that it was just a feeling. * Daniel is upset as he lost everything. ** Emma. ** His Alternate life. ** Mia. ** Billy. * Emma tries to bring Billy back, but fails. * Emma regrets that she made Daniel lose his alternate life, but is happy that he is back. * Jax goes to see Ursula, demanding answers of his mother. * Ursula reveals that Liana found out about the Van Pelt family, through an unknown person. * Andi gets the Hexoran back from Jessie. * Jax tells Andi that Emma and Daniel kissed. * Jax doesn't arrive at school as he is still upset with Emma. * Daniel refuses to speak with Emma. * Emma brings Jax back in time to show him what happened between her and Daniel. * Emma and Jax kiss. * Ursula prepares for the Van Pelt reunion. * Maddie wants to bring Diego to the reunion, but Ursula refuses. * Jax and Emma watch the scene between Emma and Daniel eight times. * Jake reveals to Emma that he knows they went back in time. * Maddie sadly tells Diego he can't come to the Van Pelt reunion, leading Diego to become mad with Maddie. * Jax tells Emma that his mother is alive and that he went to see her. * Emma begins to miss her mother. * Daniel goes to see Mia to tell her of the Continuum Break. * Mia is revealed to not remember the events of the Continuum Break. * Daniel wants to be with Mia. * Jax reveals to Emma that Ursula was protecting Liana. * Emma encourages Jax to see his mother to get more answers. * Jax discovers that his mother is gone again and that someone has moved into her house. * Diego and Daniel discuss their relationship problems with Mia and Maddie. * Ursula reveals that a member of the family will become the new leader. * Jax reveals to Emma his mother is gone. * Maddie attempts but fails to apologize to Diego. * Jax and Emma confront Ursula on Liana's whereabouts. * Ursula reveals that Jake arrived shortly after Jax left and believes he told Jake about Liana. * Emma and Jax threaten to use magic on Ursula if she doesn't reveal the information regarding Liana's whereabouts. * Maddie protects her mother from Emma and Jax. * Andi and Diego walk in on the fight between Emma and Jax against Maddie and Ursula. * Diego protects Maddie and Ursula. * Andi stops the fight. * Jax gives Ursula a letter for his mother. * Maddie is surprised about Emma's current behvaiour. * Maddie reveals why she can't bring Diego to the reunion. ** Her family hates Kanay's and she doesn't want Diego to have to be made fun of. ** She doesn't want Diego to hate her family. ** She also mentions that she might become the new leader of the family. * Maddie and Diego break up. * A mysterious figure spies on Emma at her house. * Jake reveals trouble has appeared in the Magic Realm. * Jax tries to warn Jessie about their father, but she refuses to believe him. * Gigi confronts Diego about what happened between him and Maddie. * The Council have been told by an unknown source of Emma's use of Time Travel magic. * Emma tells the Council of what Jake did to Jax and of Liana's current situation. * The Council are revealed to be afraid of Jake Novoa. * Emma loses her temper with the Council and causes to a rain cloud to appear over them. * Gigi posts about Maddie and Diego's break up on Miss Information. * Liana arrives at Emma's house, due to Jax's letter and reveals that someone might be following her. * This will be a one hour special. * This is the first time there is a one hour special in the middle of the season. * This episode is the first episode with Diego's name in the title. * The shipping names Demma, Jemma and Dia were mentioned in this episode. Quotes References # http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/every-witch-way/EP01834367?newEps&aid=tvschedule Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes